Undercover
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Trevor is sent undercover, but is he getting in too deep? Colette is sent in to make sure he says true to the department and the mission. 1st OFC POV. M for language, sex, violence,
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Furyan Goddess  
**Title:** Undercover  
**Fandom:** K-Ville  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning: Sex, drugs, illegal activities, language. NC-17. **  
**Summ****a****ry: ** Cobb went undercover to bust a gang of bank robbers. Colette was sent in to make sure he doesn't change sides.  
**Pairing:** Trevor/OFC  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the K-Ville universe, I do not own Cole Hauser but it is a dream of mine and I do not own any rights to the photos used in this story, or any of the content. Trevor Cobb belongs to Cole and the writers of K-Ville.  
Tabitha is from Sherrily Kenyon's Dark Hunter series. There will be no supernatural stuff in this but I like her charrie and it'll work for her shop she has in the series of books.  
**Feedback:** Yes please, my first ever Trevor Cobb story  
**Archive**: No  
**A/N: ** Trevor Lorette is Trevor Cobb's real name in K-Ville. Thanks to EvilGrin for beta.

Written 1st person from OFC POV.

Colette... think Megan Fox

Linus... think George Clooney

Frank... think Brian Austin Green

Jimmy... think Tom Sizemore

* * *

**Chapter 1****  
Finding Trevor**/b

He's been undercover for two months now. Two months that I haven't so much as seen his face, heard his voice and, fuck it all, I miss him something fierce. Trevor Cobb. One of the men in my department. I work for the NOPD's Felony Action Squad and we're trying to take down a bank robbery ring. Making the bust would fast track a lot of careers, not that Cobb seemed to care much about that kinda thing.

I think he volunteered for another reason, a darker reason, one that he has never shared with me or anyone else as far as I can tell. Maybe Marlin Boulet, Cobb's partner, knows but if he does, he ain't telling.

The department heads that are running the undercover operation contacted Cobb yesterday, who is known by the name Trevor Lorette to his lawbreaking buddies down at the local strip club where they congregate. They told him that they were sending me in, but not when, not how and not for what reasons.

They're worried about him, about how deep he's getting. How complete and seamless the transitions from cop to criminal was for him. I think they're starting to wonder where his loyalties will fall, when it all goes south.

The Trevor I know would never turn on us, never side with the criminals, but in truth, I really don't know much about him. It's just a gut feeling I have and what's a cop without a good gut feeling? Usually a dead cop.

I ran his alias and he's got a list of priors, a felony conviction for armed bank robbery, which he did two years for, and is the suspect in a few others as well. I'm not sure if the info is real or not and maybe, just maybe, that's his big secret.

Maybe Mr. Trevor Lorette used to play nasty before he decided to change his life and become the police, but you can't be a cop with a felony on your record and that's where the name change could have come in.

This is an angle I don't want to think about, don't want to explore. Something about it seems so... right. So possible, I guess, and that scares me. I don't want to think that Trevor could be capable of stealing, of lying and who knows what else.

Trevor has made it clear that Trevor Lorette is only his undercover name, that it is the only time he'd ever used it and as I'm being sent in as his new partner in crime, I have to believe that. I have to believe in him.

Cobb has always been different, since the day he walked into the squad room. Quiet, aloof and standoffish. I think it's one of the things that draws me to him, one of the reasons I want to see what makes him tick.

He's been with the FAS for a little over a year now and it didn't take me long to fall for his smooth, soft voice, his quiet and mysterious nature. I want to know more about him, I want to know everything about him and now's my chance.

I'm being sent in as back up, whether he likes it or not. My name is Colette Barret for the operation, my real name is Colette Baker and most people call me Lets.

The nickname started off with Boulet, he'd always call me Let, and one day, we were all joking around and he said, 'Let don't lets no one get away'... so I became Lets, except for Cobb, he calls me Colette, purrs it actually, though I'm sure it's unintentional, and I call him Trevor.

If he only knew what his voice did to me, what those intense blue eyes of his did to my sanity, he'd run the other way. I don't think Trevor is looking for a relationship, for someone to get close to him, especially someone he works with, another cop like me. I wonder what the reason for that is? Is he a criminal or was he hurt by a woman? Why is he so closed off to those around him?

Something tells me that he's more open when he's under. You're more free, less inhibited by law and morality. Cobb is reserved but you can see it in his eyes, the wildness, the lust for adventure and love of adrenaline. Being undercover will let him experience some of that, let it out and let him play with it a bit. I just hope it's not too much, or that I'm not too late.

It's odd, dressing somewhere that you've never lived before. I'm in his bathroom and the scent of his soap still lingers, even after I showered. The counter tops are messy but not dirty, not filled with toothpaste and shaving stubble. I noticed that the kitchen was kept tidy too.

Wonder if that is due to life in the military?

I'm sure he'd be pissed, me all up in his place, making it my own. I had to move some of his stuff to make room for my make-up and hair things. Had to put a box of Tampax under the sink, sure he'll love that. I snicker and shake my head, with any luck, this mission will be over before I need them but we got to make this living together thing look real.

I even dug up a picture of us, out of uniform, that someone had snapped at us a few months back in the French Quarter and put it beside the bed. Candles here and there, sprayed my scent on the sheets. It's the little touches that make or break you. I know, this isn't my first time under either, but it just might turn out to be the most enjoyable.

I look down at the bed now, down at his pillow and pick it up. I smell it and sigh. It smells like him, but the cologne is different than he normally wears. Not as subtle, sharper but it's nice. It suits him too, just as the other did.

I think about that as I slide into my short orange dress. I think about what I'm going to find when I see him. How will he look, how will he act when he sees me? Will he play along or will he treat me like a piece of shit and objectify me? Will I let him or will he see his 'woman' as something to protect from the other goons that'll want to fuck me just because I'm his. Or will he act normal, give me the long intense looks he's prone to, the ones that make me burn. Will he finally see past my younger age, even younger looks, and see the woman? I hope so because if he don't... we're fucked.

I'm nervous as I look at myself in the mirror. I wonder if he'll like me dressed up this way. He'd always joke before, call me cute. I don't want to be cute to him, I want to be beautiful. I want him to see me as something other than a little sister, something other than a fellow cop.

The dress _looked_ expensive, but the shoes were. The dress was seized from a designer fraud ring but the pumps, well, they were my own little dirty secret. I love shoes, spend more money than I'd ever admit to anyone on them, but damn they're cute.

The department gave me the clothes for mission, so I could dress the part of a mid-grade hustler's woman.

The department also funded a small bungalow for Trevor, being he lives in an old beat down Airstream. They're hot on taking down these robbers, so hot that they're pooling resources and throwing everything they got at them. Our department isn't that large and now they got two of their best cops working the case, breaking up two pairs. Boulet is now temporarily working with my partner, Love Tap.

It's hard switching around partners and it's not the safest of things, but necessary at times. This is one of those times. Sure, Love Tap is hot, she could have looked the part with little work, but I got the undercover experience and she doesn't. Besides, she knows how I feel about Trevor. The only one that does.

That made her nervous about agreeing to me taking on the job, but she knew I'd never do anything to risk his life or mine and if anyone could pull him out if he were in too deep, it was me.

So, for now, she's stuck with Boulet, probably cursing me at this very moment, and trying not to kill him.

They moved my stuff into Trevor's place when no one was looking. Decision came down that I'm to live with him, keep an eye on him at all times. Well, as much as I can, as much as he'll let me. I'm ok with that, but I don't want him to get the idea that I don't trust him to do the job. He'll do it, I'm sure of it, right or wrong, he'll get the job done. Still, I know he was pissed as hell when he got word they were sending me in. I could tell by the looks they were giving me at my final briefing. They made sure I knew that officer Cobb felt that I was going to be more of an interference or distraction than anything. He'd now have to worry about my ass, like I couldn't take care of it myself.

Personally, I wondered at why he wanted to keep me out so desperately and that all circled around to his past and his name. I think he knew this life a long time ago. I think that's one of the reason's he fit right in so quickly, won their trust so easily. Cobb's a good cop, but that will only take you so far.

Even knowing how much he wanted to keep me out, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to be something I was sure I'd never get to experience in my real life. I get to be Trevor's woman. I get to sleep beside him, touch him, heaven help me, kiss him, all in the line of duty. Shit, I love my job.

Only problem I'm going to have is keeping it all separate. Remembering that this is just the job, that he doesn't really love me. I swallow down the lump that's trying to form in my throat. What if he's sleeping with another woman? What if he and his crew share or are expected to cheat? I'm not sure I can live with that, even if it is pretend.

I smile as I add a thick bracelet and some earrings. Trevor's only seen me in my uniform and an occasional pair of jeans, so I want to look extra nice for him. Just a hint of too much make-up around my blue eyes, brush my black hair out straight, wear it loose and long down my back.

I knew I could look the part, know I can play the part of a woman that came off as shallow but  
under it all, has a spine of steel and is more dangerous than most men. I know my weapons and I know the game. This isn't my first undercover operation, but it's the most important. It's the most dangerous and, I hope, it'll be the most rewarding.

One last look around my new place, Trevor and Me's place and I close the door to find him.

Time to play.

I parked my slick little German import car, another present from the department, out front of the club, a place called _Silk Stockings_. Yeah I know, but no one ever said strip club owners had to be original. I step out and make sure that the doorman gets a good look. I smile at him and he shifts his cock to the left and leers back.

"Trev inside?" I ask, but it's more to let him know there's not a snowball's chance in hell he's gonna touch me. I'm not here for a job and I won't fuck a pissant of a doorman to get in.

His leer changes to a slightly nervous smile and I wink at him as he holds the door open for me. Seems Trevor's got himself a rep already. Good, we both can use that.

The first thing that hits me is the noise, then the cold, stale air of sweat, cigarettes, spilled whiskey and the faint bleachy scent of semen. Real classy place, Trevor, I think as I take another step into the room.

The black stage is lit up with red lights where a lone, fully naked woman is just about masturbating for the three or four men watching. Oh yeah, classy alright, but I got to look past that, got to act the part. Strip clubs shouldn't faze me, not skanky women and not men that think too much of themselves. I'm used to this kind of behavior, I tell myself. Used to the unabashed testosterone that's floating around in the air.

Men like this kind of thing from time to time. The slightly raunchy, uninhibited woman to enjoy before they go home to their wives and kids. I need to channel some of that, turn down the girl next door and turn up the sex kitten. Trevor Lorette wouldn't be with a skank, but he wouldn't be with a school girl either. Needs to be a happy medium.

I stand, hand on my hip as I scan the room. There's the four men enjoying the woman getting off on stage, two other men sitting and talking quietly at the bar. One is the owner, Jimmy Forone. He's a real slime bag, owns a few strip clubs and from what I hear, doesn't treat his women very nice but he pays well and that's the only reason they work for him.

Jimmy expects free hand outs for him and for his close buddies. I think of Trevor and wonder if he has ever fucked one of Jimmy's girls. Feel the slight surge of jealousy and push it back down. I'll need it at some point, to prove that I'm Trev's girl, but not now, not before I know what's going on.

The second guy is Linus Murrell and he's a real bad dude. He's suspect in three armed bank robberies across the state of Louisiana and is also wanted for questioning and a fraud investigation for misappropriation of funds that were raised to help Katrina victims. He's the main one we're after but his second in command would be a nice prize too.

I can see him in the corner, glowering at someone across the room. Frank Bowers. Mean, nasty and stupid. That's how best to describe him. He thinks he's God's gift to women and while he's not too bad to look at, he typically scares them. His blue eyes are cold and scary looking, his lips are usually pulled thin in a scowl and he likes to show his piece whenever possible and will whip his dick out to any woman unfortunate enough to pass close by him. His kind really make me ill.

I watch as his eyes slide off a man in the back corner to swing around and pin me. I can't suppress the shiver that races down my spine as he tries to smile at me. I turn away and look to where he was trying to smite someone down with his eyes only moments ago.

My breath hitches and my heart jumps. There, tucked away in the back, almost lost in the shadows, is Trevor Lorette. His completely black outfit only broken up by the red in the walls.

He seems unaffected by the malice Frank was shooting his way. He's just sitting there in a large, black leather chair, nursing a glass of whiskey. That's when I notice his .45 in his right hand. A silent threat to Frank to back the fuck off. I feel my lips turn up in a bit of a smile. That's so like him, it's the silent threat, the coolness of it makes it more serious than violent, angry shouts.

He hasn't noticed me yet as I begin to make my way over to him. With each step, I feel my heart pound faster. Fuck, he looks so fine.

Black shirt open to reveal his lean, muscular chest, sleeves rolled up to show off his expensive watch. I stop about three feet from him and he slowly turns his head my way and looks up at me.

His smile is slow in coming as he puts the gun in the small of his back and leans back on the chair, "Colette, when did you get back?"

Playing it cool, are we, Trevor? Seeing how I'm gonna react to you. "A couple of hours ago. I had to get cleaned up before I came here and saw you," I told him and then stepped closer until I had one leg between his and the other one on the outside. "I missed you," I tell him and hope he knows I mean I really did miss him.

He smiles, tosses back the rest of his drink before he drops the glass on the floor along with all the other paper and clutter that's scattered about. This place really needs a good cleaning service.

"Come here," he purrs and grabs me on the back of the thighs and pulls me onto his lap.

I go willingly, straddle him and put my hands on his shoulders and settle my weight against him and I can't help but rock my hips against his. I know there's nothing between us but his pants and my thong.

"How bad you miss me?" he asks and I lean in to him, let his scent soothe the worry I had over his safety. If only you knew, Trevor.

When our lips are an inch apart, I stop and pull off his glasses. I got to see his eyes, that intense blue that makes my mind fuzzy. I flick my tongue out, taste his lips for the first time. They taste like whiskey and a faint hint of something spicy. Another flick, rotate my hips against him and feel his cock start to harden.

Nice.

"I missed you something bad, baby," I tell him before I put my mouth on his. Lips part, tongues touch and dance and I moan. Oh dear God, yes. How many times have I dreamed of this? How many nights have I lain awake wondering what it would be like to touch him, have his hands on me?

Everything falls away but him as I toss my head back and allow him to kiss my neck when we come up for air. Trevor makes his way over to my ear and whispers so only I can hear.

"They're watching us."

"Let them," I tell him as I bury my hands in his hair and kiss him again with all I got. Deep, almost desperate kisses and he responds in kind. I can feel him now, hard under me and I ground slow onto him.

I want him, now, if I can have him. I've never had sex in front of anyone but this isn't me here, this is Colette Barret and she's desperate for her man. We've got to live the part fully and if that requires us fucking, well, I'm all for that.

Maybe that makes me a slut, perhaps a whore because I'm being paid for this, but I don't care. Not when Trevor is hard under me for the first time, not when his hands are cupping my ass as his mouth works his way down my jaw, back to my mouth.

I move over to his ear this time, "Ready for this to get complicated?" I whisper and nip at his ear. I hear a small gasp and grin. Like that do you, Trevor? "Have you been faithful to me while I was gone, Trev?" I ask for anyone that is in possible hearing range.

We should be safe, deep in the shadows, but there could be surveillance, I'm almost sure of it. Can't break character, not for a minute.

I hear him chuckle, feel it against my lips as I kiss his neck, "You're the only one for me, Colette."

"Good answer." I whisper huskily as I slid back a little bit and reach down to undo his belt buckle. He looks up at me and I can see the question in his eyes. Do I really want to do this, go his far? Here?

You bet your ass.

I unsnap his pants, slide the zipper down and reach in. No one else can see, not with the skirt of my dress hiding him from their eyes but I take a peek as I feel the weight of him in my palm.

He's big, thicker than I thought he'd be. Long, I'd say he's got a good eight maybe nine inches for me. I stroke him and hear his shuddering breath.

Wonder what he's thinking right now with his hard dick in my hand. Wonder if he's thinking about how it'll change things. How it's only a mission or how good it'll feel to slide inside of me. Is he thinking about his 'friends' watching or about how it will make me look in their eyes to fuck him in the back room of a strip club.

It would make me wonder too, if it wasn't Trevor under me, in my hand. I kiss him again, stroke him, feel him jerk and throb. I shift, raise my hips up above him and wait. Our eyes lock and I feel the heart squeeze painfully as my lungs cease to work. He looks deep into me for a brief second, can't linger too long, people would notice, before a hand slides off my ass and comes around my hip, between my legs and pushes my panties aside.

I feel a finger stoke me slow, feel it turn slick with my wetness and then glides easily over my hairless pussy. Something in him changes and the coolness fades as aggression takes its place. This is a side you rarely see out of him, the side that lets him take what he wants, how he wants it.

He gives my panties another tug and with his other hand, pushes my ass up further so I hover a scant inch above him. Bet he can feel my moist heat calling him. I angle his cock, place it at my opening and slowly lower myself on him.

We both hiss out a breath at the first contact. I can feel him filling me completely. It burns, stretches and feels so good. He pulls back slightly, as much as his hips and the chair will allow and then pushes deeper into my slickness.

I let out a small moan and close my eyes as I put my head against his forehead. I take a few beats to enjoy the feel of him enter, slide deep until our hips touch once again.

Thoughts jumble and speed through my mind. I think about how we shouldn't be doing this, how good it feels. How right. I think about what he'll think of me, if he'll look down at me. This wasn't in the mission outline, there was no clause for getting this close, for showing others that we're a couple in every sense of the word but here we are without so much as a hi, long time no see. Without any kind of build up or fancy dance of dinner and wine.

He's inside of me and I'm in heaven. I move, slide up on him and sigh at the feel of my muscles gripping him tight. They don't want to let go of him, not yet, maybe not ever.

He's got a hand on my ass again, the other is cupping my breast through my dress. I bury my fingers in his curly hair and kiss him deep as I find a slow and burning rhythm.

Up and down I ride him, feel him thrust up to meet me, just a bit, just enough to tease me, make me want more, want it harder. I can hear his moans, soft and deep and I love the sound of them.

I kiss my way over to his ear and whisper, "I love your cock, Trevor. You feel so good inside of me."

He turns and looks at me, his blue eyes blazing in the low light and I know I've never seen anything more sexy. He grabs my hips, holds me still as he thrusts up making me cry out. When he does it again, I know I'm gonna cum soon.

"Oh fuck," I gasp, "Again."

He does it again and again until I'm trembling and sweating above him. I'm so close and I can't breathe or think. Everything has narrowed down to him, his cock sliding in and out of me, dragging its head over my g-spot. On the last thrust, he pulls me down hard and he bucks up and the breath leaves my lungs.

"Again," I beg and when he does it once more, I still, squirm on him, grind and rotate, clench and let out a small cry as I cum.

His mouth's on mine, swallowing down my moans as he adds his own. I can feel him twitching inside of me, feel the heat of his cum fill me as his hips lose their smoothness and just push deeper and harder against me.

Trevor's movements slow and then finally stop as we pant against one another. I run a thumb over his brow as I look him in the eye. I want him to know that I don't regret what we just did, I don't hate him for having sex with me in the corner of a seedy club. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if he asked me too, but only for him. Only him.

As he slips out, I feel my underwear slid back over me, holding his fluid inside of me. He tucks himself back in and sighs as he runs his hands through his hair.

I grin and hand him back his shades, those eyes of his give too much away.

"Bathroom's over to the left. Why don't you get cleaned up while I get us a drink."

He's giving us space, time to get our bearing again and really, I guess I should clean up, my panties are soaked from me and from him. I don't think it's too sexy to have cum running down your leg in public. Of course, it's taboo to fuck in public too and well.. we just shot that one to shit.

I smile, "Alright," I kiss him one more time before I slide off his lap and walk, head held high, to the restroom.


	2. Meeting the Gang

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Gang**  
_Warning: Language, violence and oral sex._

* * *

Feel eyes on me, burning into my back as I walk to the bathroom. They're not Trevor's, I know that for sure. They're not the strippers or the men that were watching her, they're too caught up in their own pleasure to notice mine. No, they're the eyes of Frank Bowers and they give me the chills.

I ignore him, which I'm sure will piss him off. It's one of the reason's why I do it. I'm here for Trevor and for the mission, still, I'll have to keep an eye on him. I don't trust his kind, the kind that's not afraid to take what they want with a little force.

The lights in the bathroom are harsh after the low, dull red and they make me squint until I adjust. I look at myself in the spotted, dingy mirror and smile softy. My lipstick is worn off, and my neck is raw from Trevor's scruffy beard, other than that, I look like I did when I walked in the door.

I go to the one stall that has a door left and avoid sitting on the toilet, who the fuck knows what's growing on it. I pee, I always have to pee after sex and when I wipe, I see a mix of me and Trevor's cum on the paper.

I stare at it a moment and realize that neither one of us thought to use a condom. I don't even have any on me and I'm always prepared. I hadn't had sex in almost eleven months, and before this, I was always careful. Always.

I'm on the pill, but that doesn't protect you from diseases. I'm sure Trevor's clean, he was in the military, they check for those things. So does the force, just in case you and/or your partner get shot and share a little blood.

I'm clean, I know I am. I just got the results in the mail last week. Still, it was a huge risk, barebacking with Trevor, but I know, I wouldn't want it any other way.

Flush, wash my hands and reapply my lipstick. I look one last time, notice how blue my eyes look. How, sultry they still look. Having sex with Trevor changed something in me and it's kind of scary to think about that.

I wish I could say it didn't mean anything, that I can and will walk when this is all over. But I don't think I'll be able to do that.

I have no idea how long this mission will last. Could be over in a week, could take a few months if they're planning a big job. I'll have to find a way to ask Trevor, see if he even knows.

He's over at the bar, talking to Jimmy and Linus. Frank is off to the side, silent and watchful as ever. There is suspicion in his eyes, anger, hate, all directed at me. When his eyes slide back to Trevor, they fill with violence and a hint of madness. He wants Trevor dead, he hates him for coming here and perhaps bumping him out of the number two spot. Maybe becoming Linus's new favorite?

Both men turn and watch me as I walk over to them. Linus has a small knowing smile on his face, but Trevor's face is a bit more unreadable. The sunglasses hide his eyes from me and I have to try and read what the set of his jaw means. He's slightly tense, alert and ready for anything that comes his way.

I smile and wrap my arm around his waist. He looks down at me and gives me a small smile.

"Linus, this is my fiancé, Colette. Colette, Linus Murrell."

I offer my hand to Linus and he brings it to his mouth and kisses my knuckles soft and slow. I can feel the muscles in Trevor's back bunch and twitch under my fingers but his face remains cool and casual.

I give Linus a small giggle as I remove my hand from his. It's a struggle, but I resist the urge to wipe it off on my dress. Linus is a nice looking man, but he's got nothing on Trevor. No one does, at least, not for me.

"It's nice to meet you at last, Linus. Trevor has told me so much about you." I tell him with just the right hint of awe in my voice. This man is supposed to be some big shot, bank robber. I should be honored to be in his presence.

Linus's eyebrow shoots up and his smile goes kind of sharp, "Really, all good I hope."

I lay it on thick, sweeten the voice. I look at Trevor and smile, "Yes, all good. He has a great deal of respect for you and Trevor doesn't respect many people."

I watch as Linus relaxes again and this time it's Frank I can see bristling. "You didn't say anything about a fiancé before, Lorette. Where she been all this time?" Frank asks snidely.

Trevor turns and looks at Frank, "My woman is none of your business, Bowers." His voice is low and smooth with a little extra accent. The drawl gets thick when he gets pissed or ironic. I'd say this is one step below enraged.

There is something bad brewing between Trevor and Frank and when it explodes, it will be violent and will probably end up with one of them dying. In a fair fight, fair shoot out, I'm sure Trev can take him, but Frank is sneaky and I wouldn't put it past him to shoot Trevor in the back or while we sleep.

Frank stiffens and sneers first at Trevor and then me, but his eyes stay on mine when he speaks, "It becomes my business when you fuck her in public like a whore."

I let out a small gasp and before I know what was going on, Trevor's over the bar and has Frank by the throat and against the wall. His sunglasses are gone, tossed on the bar by our drinks and he's in Frank's face.

The words are soft and deadly and spoken clear and slow, "If you ever call my woman a whore again, I _will_ kill you." Trevor gives Frank a little shake and then shifts a bit, "Now, apologize to her."

"Fuck you, Lorette," Frank growls as he struggles to break Trevor's grip, but Trevor holds fast and Frank doesn't move.

They stare at each other for a minute and I take the opportunity to glance at Linus. He just takes a slow sip of whatever he was drinking and fiddles with his rings. It's obvious that he is completely bored with the antics of the two men.

"I said, apologize to Colette, you fuck," Trevor growls and reaches behind his back to grab his gun.

Trevor carries himself with a certain amount of coolness, aloofness, but when push comes to shove, he has a lot of crazy, just under the surface. I've seen in, a time or two, not often, but it's there. Right now, it's starting to show in not only his eyes but in his body. Trevor is ready to draw blood and Linus is smart enough to realize it before it's too late.

"Enough," Linus snaps and slaps his hand on the bar. "Frank, apologize to the woman! What the fuck is wrong with you, disrespecting her like that that? Trevor, put the gun away."

I hear Trevor's little chuckle, the one that he reserves for people that really piss him off, the one that makes him sound just a little bit crazy and dangerous. He steps back and puts his .45 away.

Frank's hand goes to his neck as he rubs the reddened skin as he glares first at Trevor then me before his eyes flick over to Linus and then back to me.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Miss Colette, it was offensive and rude." Frank offers a smile, but it's reptilian and fake. We all know it. He meant what he said before, when he called me a whore.

_What a good trained little doggie_, I think. I give him a small nod and say, "Okay."

But it's not, it's never ok being called a whore. Never ok feeling like one. I knew when I let Trevor slide into my body a short while ago while others looked on, that this might be an issue. I never thought that someone would have the guts to say it to my face, let alone Trevor's. It's clear to me now, that Frank will do _anything_, say_ anything_ to keep his place in line behind Linus.

Trevor comes back to my side and pulls me close to him, "How about we get out of here," he says quietly and then I watch as his smile turns seductive, "We got a lot of catching up to do."

He reaches over and shakes Linus' hand before his eyes slide over to Frank's again in a silent warning. As we turn to leave, Linus speaks.

"So where were you all this time, Colette?" Linus asks and doesn't quite keep the suspicion from his eyes.

I look over my shoulder at him and blink innocently, "My mother was in a serious car accident. Broke her leg and pelvis. I was helping to take care of her until my father could handle it on his own."

Suspicion fades and sympathy takes it's place, "Is she going to be alright?" Linus asks with what appears to be true concern. Is it possible that this man doesn't like to have people hurt? Maybe, just maybe, they'll be able to pull this thing off without violence and no one getting hurt.

I smile, "Yes. She said she's going to dance at our wedding," I say and give Trevor a little squeeze.

Trevor snorts and shakes his head, "That'll be something."

I laugh again and grin up at him, "She'll probably pinch your butt again. She just wants to eat you up. She's the reason I'm back so soon, she insisted I go home and take care of her Trevor."

Trevor chuckles good naturally, "If it wasn't for your father, I might take her up on that."

I gasp and slap him on the chest, "You would not!"

As we begin to walk away, Linus calls out to Trevor, "You really should put a ring on her finger, Trevor, or someone else might snatch her from you."

Trevor looks over his shoulder at first Linus and then Frank. His body is tense, protective even as he answers, "It's custom made and it'll be ready in a few days." He looks down at me and smiles, "Can't have my girl wearing some store bought piece of glass can I?"

He just winks at me, puts his shades back on as cool as can be, and leads me out the door into the bright, hot air.

I have to hand it to him, he thinks fast and has an answer for everything. That's the best assets an undercover agent can have. Things can change, go south in a blink of an eye. You have to think of everything, miss nothing. You need to be aware while appearing to be just along for the ride.

You need to know more about the people you're trying to catch then they know about you and you need to know where you can and can't go to keep your cover.

It's a hard life, dangerous and exciting. It's not meant for everyone. Most people can't live their lives in a lie, day after day, sometimes with no end in sight. But for some of us, people like Trevor and me, it gets the juices flowing, gets in the blood and we love it.

While he might be quick witted, some things, he's gonna need some help on, like knowing which one is my car. I hand him the keys and he presses the alarm button. My BMW Z4 Roadster chirps happily and he leads me over to it. He opens the passenger side door for me and I lean into him.

"Didn't you drive?"

"No, Linus had Frank pick me up."

Interesting. I think that Linus is trying to control things as much as possible. He sends Frank for Trevor to let Trevor know, at least for now, that Frank's higher up the chain. Keeps Trevor where he wants him, for as long as he wants him. It's all about control. Now I'm in the picture, pulling Trevor away before Linus is ready to let him go. Bet that just scalds his ass raw.

I can't stop the shiver that races down my spine knowing that Frank knows were we live. "He knows where we live?" I whisper and Trevor gives me a nod. I know he caught that I said 'we' and not 'you'.

I lean in and kiss his lips again, nice and slow. Run my tongue along the inside of his lips, taste the whiskey and wonder out loud if he's alright to drive.

Trevor chuckles and grins at me before he helps me in the car and then slides behind the wheel. He curses over the fucked up computer key, starts the engine and peels tire out of the parking lot.

He spares me a quick glance and explains a few things, "I got my own bottle of whiskey that I insist on. It's about three parts water, one part whiskey. I don't like to drink, usually don't, but these guys expect me to. I get the scent of it on my breath, I got the color of it in my glass, via a little caramel food coloring, and I get to stay sober. It's all illusions, Colette."

All illusions. It wasn't an illusion when he was buried deep inside of me, I know that for a fact. It wasn't an illusion when I was trembling for him and it's not an illusion the way my heart is pinching right now.

I don't know what to say to him, how to respond to that without sounding as hurt as I am. I knew going into this that it was for show. I know this isn't a real relationship, but still, it hurts.

Feel his hand on my cheek a second before he speaks again softly, "Hey, you alright?"

A strained laugh escapes as I put on my fake smile, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Trevor parks the car and gives me a long look before he sighs and gets out. He doesn't open my door this time but waits for me at our front door. The key slides in the lock and he waits for me to enter. As I walk past, I trail my hand over his chest, just in case anyone's watching us, and because I seem to need to touch him.

I've always felt the need but for now, I can act on it. At least in public. I'm not sure how things will be once he closes that door and shuts the world out. He leans back against the door, closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.

When he opens them again, he pins me with a stare and I feel my breath hitch. "Why are you doing this?"

I want to look away from him. I don't want him to know the truth when I try to lie. I'm doing it for him, no other reason. I'd like to say it's for the mission, for the department. For the good of the city, but it's not. It's all for him.

He must see that in my eyes because before I can answer, he pushes off the door and rubs his eyes before he threads his fingers through his hair.

I love his hair. It's so soft and his curls tickle as they wrap around my fingers. I've touched it a time or two before this whole mess started, just a little pat or rub as we teased at other. All in good fun, but I'm had daydreams about my fingers tangled in it as I ride him to orgasm more times than I can count. I almost got shot once because I let my gaze linger on it a millisecond too long once as the sunlight glittered and showed the different colors. Wow, he was pissed that day. It was the first real time I saw the heat under the cool exterior. It was that day that I fell in love with him.

Trevor drops his hands as he stops in front of me.

"We can't do this," he drawls quietly and I'm not sure if he's trying to talk me or himself out of it.

I swallow, "Do what?" I whisper as my eyes drop to his mouth. His tongue flicks out to moisten his lips and my heart goes wild.

"Get involved," he tells me and it sounds a lot like a moan.

"We already are," I tell him and look up into his blue eyes. It's the truth. What ever this is, it started long before I walked into that strip club.

I used to think that my feelings were all one sided, but I know better now. I can read him better now, not much, but a little bit. I've seen how his eyes go smokey and hot when he's aroused. I've seen how they burn when he's pissed and I've seen how they ice over when he's about to get violent.

I wonder if he knows how expressive his eyes really are? If he realizes that they give it all away if you know how to read him? I'm learning to read them and right now, while his mouth is telling us no, his eyes are begging for it.

Our eyes stay locked as I reach out and finish unbuttoning his shirt and push it from his shoulders. He's lean and cut, just like I knew he would be and his nipples are darker than I'd expected. I flick one with my fingernail before I slide the pad of my thumb over it in a small circle.

I hear the slight change in his breathing, feel his body heat as he becomes aroused, but he remains still as his eyes blaze down at me. I lean in and lap at his nipple with my tongue, causing both of us to moan.

"Colette," he groans and I look up at him again. "We can't _do_ this..."

"Why? Because you got secrets, Trevor? We all got secrets." Mine just happen to involve him. I reach back and unzip my dress. As it falls, I watch his face change as want and need begin to make their presence known.

"You can pretend, if that makes you feel better, Trevor. Pretend it's all for the mission, pretend that it doesn't mean anything, but I know better." At least I hope I do. I've seen they way he's looked at me from time to time. Every once in a while, he'd let his guard down and I'd catch a hot, look of longing before he'd catch himself and make his face stoic again.

I love Trevor and while I don't think he loves me, I think he likes me a lot, more than he's willing to admit to himself. I think he wants me and maybe, when this is over, we can build on that.

I'm almost fully naked now for him. The only thing left on is my jewelry, thong and shoes. I take my bracelet off and earrings and toss them on the table. I remove my hair clip and then my shoes. When I look over my shoulder at him, he's still in the same place I left him, breathing hard, eyes heavy lidded and he's watching every move I make.

I hook my thumbs in the sides of my thong and slide it down my lean hips. I turn slightly to give him a glimpse of my nakedness and swallow. I can't believe what I tease I'm being, but this is important to me.

"I'm going to take a shower and you're more than welcome to join me, Trevor." Our eyes meet before he curses and turns away to pace.

I feel my heart sink as I watch him a moment. Perhaps I'm pushing him to hard. We haven't seen each other in months and then I show up, just about rape him and then strip for him. Oh, what he must think of me.

I turn the water on cool and as I step under it as I let it hide and wash away my tears and the last of Trevor's seed. What have I done? I've never been one to throw myself at a man, but when I do have one, I don't mind making the first move. I like sex, enjoy it greatly when it's worth enjoying, but I long for something more. Something deeper and I think-thought-that maybe Trevor could give me that.

I hear a noise and I turn and look. He's standing in the doorway with nothing but his pants on. He's so sexy, so male that I have to bite my lip as I run the wash cloth over my breasts. I can feel the water track down my body, over my stomach and the fine hairs are making it stream down over my clit. I just watch him, watching me. The feel of the water and the look in his eyes are turning me on more than anything ever has.

I see his eyes track lower, follow the water, heat and then he's moving toward me, his hand on the button of his slacks. He hesitates for a second and looks at me through the clear glass, I slide the door open and he lets out a breath and quickly unfastens his pants and pushes them down his hips.

When he kicked the pants off, I get to see him fully naked for the first time it it's a wonderful sight. Lean, solid muscle, six pack abs and a nice, hard, thick cock. His body is dusted lightly with light brown hair and the hair surrounding his penis is only slightly darker.

He steps into the shower with me, puts his head under the spray for a moment before he turns and looks at me. His hand reaches out, touches my nipple much the same way I did to him only minutes ago before he moves in and backs me against the cool tile.

"I can't make you any promises, Colette," he whispers to me as he looks at my lips.

"I'm not asking for any," I tell him, a blatant lie, we both know it.

He gives me a small snort, "Not yet."

Not yet. Yeah, we both know that's the truth. Someday soon, I'll want more than he's willing, than he's able to give me, but right now, all that matters is his hands and his mouth. Him touching me.

The kiss is different than the one at the club. Slower, gentler. This is Trevor Cobb kissing me now, not Trevor Lorette. I whimper against him and wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him tight.

Trevor breaks away and kisses down my neck before he sucks a wet nipple into his mouth. I cry out in pleasure as he begins to suckle me. Slow and deep he pulls me into his mouth before he tongues my nipple and switches sides to repeat the process.

My hands thread in his hair as I arch my back for him. He groans and then his mouth is gone from my breasts.

Feel his head move lower as he drops to his knees in front of me. I look down at him as he looks up at me. His tongue flicks out, sips the water from my skin then delves into my belly button.

My heart is hammering when I think of how close he is, what he's about to do. Just thinking of it, anticipating it makes me want to cum.

We watch each other for a bit as he tastes me, licks my skin before his eyes close and he slides lower. I can feel his tongue flick, taste and trace the path of water as it runs down my body. He stops at the hood of my clit and his hot breath is making me squirm. I look down at him and he's just staring intently at me, at my core.

Trevor runs his hand up the inside of my leg, making me part them a little bit more, before his thumb brushes softly over my swollen lips. When I whimper again, he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue over my clit nice and slow. I gasp and lean most of my weight against the wall. My knees feel weak, my stomach is all jittery and I can't breathe.

Trevor is licking me, tasting me and I think I might pass out from the pleasure of it.

"Oh, God," I whisper and hear him chuckle. Shit, I love that little laugh of his and that makes me even wetter. The rush of my juices makes him moan and he really becomes focused on what he's doing.

He slips his shoulder under my left leg and raises it up. I wrap my leg around his neck for extra support and he gives me a broad lick before he sucks my hard nub in his mouth. I gasp again and grind against him. At this rate, I'm going to cum in minutes when I want nothing more than to feel his mouth and tongue on me for hours.

My fingers tighten in his damp hair and moan. I feel his finger, but it doesn't really register in my mind before he presses it deep inside of me and I forget to breathe.

Sight grows dim as I seem only capable of sucking in a small amount of air, unable to exhale. I feel dizzy, lightheaded and hot. It's so hot, the steam of the shower seems to want to choke me as I gasp. He curls his finger, pulls it out slightly and flicks his tongue faster.

I cry out and pull him closer, press up into him harder. Grind, pant.

"Trevor," I say breathlessly. I've thought about this, what it would feel like to have his mouth on me but I could have never imagined how good it would actually feel.

He hums in approval, adds a second finger and buries his face deeper into my pussy and that's more than I can take.

Feel it starting, the burn. It starts at my feet, works its way up my legs, hands, tightens my stomach, lower, pools, heats, I gasp, arch and everything explodes.

I scream and buck against him. Trevor removes his fingers from me, cups my ass and pulls me closer to him as his tongue stabs deep inside and drinks me down.

I'm still cumming, still burning but it's too much, too sensitive and I try to push away as I cry out again. He holds me fast and drinks his fill. Licks turn back to slow, broad strokes and he exhales.

I'm trembling, weak and dizzy. Trevor takes my leg off his shoulders and slowly stands and pulls me to him, taking more of my weight. He kisses me again, shares the taste of my cum with me and I just wrap my body around his. I'm weak, but nowhere near sated. I'm not sure I ever will be with him close by. Still, I can feel how hard he his as his cock is sandwiched between our stomachs.

I open my eyes and look at him. He's looking back at me as he still kisses me. It's weird, kissing with your eyes open. Hard to focus, to see. So close, so intimate. You can't hide, this close up.

He pulls away and licks his lips and gives me a small smile, "Been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you."

I smile back and know how hard that must have been for him to admit that. He's not a very open person, usually.

"I've been dreaming about you doing it since we've met." I tell him and feel my heart jump when his smirk turns to a smile. Damn, he's so beautiful. So innately sexy. He doesn't have to try. He's just got it. The eyes, the voice and accent. The confidence.

"Always thought you thought I was too young for you." I tell him. I'm younger than he is and if his file is truthful, he's got almost seven years on me. He's thirty-two, and I'm twenty-five and ready to have a birthday here real soon.

"You are too young." He tells me seriously as his eyes cloud briefly.

I arch a brow at him and grin as I reach down and grip his cock. "Really?" I ask, "Seems your body don't think I'm too young."

He snorts at me and shuts the water off, "Yeah, well my body likes to betray me."

I swirl my thumb over the swollen head of his dick, spread the slick pre-cum around smoothing the way.

"Humm," I moan as I watch his eyes flutter and close as his mouth falls open. "Sometimes our bodies are the only thing that will admit the truth when our mouths and brains try to lie."

I step out of the shower, never taking my hand off his erection, and wait for him to follow. "Let's go to bed, Trevor."


	3. Sex, Frozen Chicken Dinners, Hot Sauce

**Chapter 3  
Sex, Frozen Chicken Dinners, Hot Sauce and Half Truths **  
Warning: M/F Sex, language.  
Thanks to EvilGrin for beta

My hair is soaked and it'll be a mass of tangles when it's dry. Our skin is moist and pulls the sheets, dampens them, but none of that matters. I kneel in the middle of the bed as I wait for Trevor to join me. He glances at the framed picture I put on the nightstand then back at me. His face is, once again, unreadable except for the desire I can clearly see in his eyes.

Trevor yanks the covers out of the way, wraps his arms around me and lowers me to the mattress. I move, spread my legs and sigh as his hips settle against mine. The fit is perfect, his lean hips nestle in mine like they were made for me alone. Wonder if he realizes it too. That this is where he belongs.

We kiss again, but he's hard as a rock and I don't think he's willing to take this slow. He wants, needs release. I tilt my hips and his eyes go dark. He moves slightly and slides in without effort. Perfect.

No positioning, no forcing or waiting to adjust. Just sheathed to the hilt and both of us lose our breath again.

His movements are slow at first, just a small rotation of his hips as our fingers lace into each others'. Grip and hold. He puts our arms over my head, leans down to kiss me and thrusts deep. I cry out and he gives me another sharp, quick thrust.

When he pulls out, it's slow. Fast in, slow out, then he changes it, switches it, slow in, fast out. Rotate, grind. Deep and shallow. Head drags over my g-spot. Fuck, that feels so good.

I try to let go of his hands so I can pull him closer but he won't let me, just holds me there, open for him. I cry out his name as he thrust deep and hard in again a few more times and I'm trembling under him.

He lets go of my hands finally, and wraps them under my arms and grips my shoulders as he pumps in and out of me at a pace that's driving me insane. Not too fast, not too slow. In and out. Deep, slow, fast. Sharp.

I grip his back, dig deep, pull him to me, hold. Listen to his moans of pleasure, his grunts of effort.

"Yes, Trevor. Harder, please."

He chuckles again, nips at my ear, but his breathing changes and I know he's getting close.

He moans my name, the sound long and rich, deeply accented. "Fuck, Lettie," he gasps as his fingers dig deeper, he thrusts harder, faster.

Oh, fuck yeah, I think. That's it, "Right there, baby, yes. I'm gonna cum,"

His right hand leaves my shoulder and goes to my face, cupping it as he kisses me and we both still. Mouths open against one another but unable to do anything but shudder in and out air as we begin to cum together.

I arch into him, feel my nails dig deep making him growl as he unloads himself deep inside of me again.

Our foreheads rest against each other as we pant and try to catch our breath again. When I move my hand, he winces and I feel bad. I look at my fingers and see a bit of blood.

The sight horrifies me. I've never, in my life, drew blood on any man I've had sex with.

My shocked eyes snap to his and I shake my head, "Oh, God, Trevor, I'm so sorry." Fuck, my nails aren't even that long, but I still broke his skin.

His smile and chuckle is pure masculine satisfaction. The cat that got the cream and I let out a nervous breath.

"Didn't expect you to have claws," he teases me with a wink and I giggle.

"Sorry about that. It's never happened before." Though, I didn't think it was possible, his grin grows bigger, and I think he might have actually purred. "Great, now I've given you a big head."

Trevor laughs and shifts his body slightly. He pulls off the ring he wears on his middle right finger and picks up my hand. First he puts it on my left ring finger, pushes up on the bottom and then he places it on my left thumb and kisses my knuckles.

"I'll need that back, once Boulet gets me a ring, but wear this one for now to remind Bowers to stay the fuck away."

My heart is pounding and my throat feels tight. In the year I've known him, I've never seen him without this ring on. It's yellow gold and has his initial carved in it with a fancy scrolling font.

I always found it oddly sexy, that ring on his lean, long fingers. Not a lot of men wear rings like that, outside of a wedding band. It must mean a lot to him.

I look at it on my thumb, it just fits and tries to spin when I brush my finger over top of it. The metal is still warm from his hand and while I know it doesn't mean anything to him to give it to me, even temporarily, it means everything to me.

I swallow the lump in my throat and try to act casual. I know he'll see through me, he always does, and that makes me wonder how long he's known how I feel about him. I can't quite meet his eye when I ask him where he got it.

"My father gave it to me when I turned eighteen." He trails his finger overtop of it and then rubs his middle finger where the dent has made in the skin stands out against the darker surrounding skin.

"He died a month later from cirrhosis of the liver."

Ok, that explained why he didn't drink.

Laying naked under Trevor, his blood still tinting my fingernails as his softened penis still rests close to where I drip from him, I've learned more in these past five minutes than I have in a year. Is this why he doesn't get close to people, usually? Could it be that once you breech the wall, it just crumbles at his feet?

His voice is soft when he asks, "Size five?"

I can only nod and bite my bottom lip. Yes, size five. He goes to roll away and I stop him, "Wait, let me clean up your back first."

He grunts and tells me not to worry about it but I will. I'll obsess about infection and scars. I scramble up and go back to the bathroom. I refuse to look at myself in the mirror. I don't want to see how scary my hair looks or how obvious my feelings are in my eyes.

I find some peroxide and cotton balls and I know it's gonna sting like a bitch. He curls his lip at me when I come back in the room but I roll my eyes at him.

"Stop being a baby and roll over." He arches a brow at me but turns onto his stomach and puts his hands under his chin. I straddle him, still naked as the day I was born.

I open the bottle, moisten the little ball and put it to the worst of the marks. There's only six and one of them is more of a deep scratch. I cringe in symphony when he sucks in a breath. "Sorry." I tell him again and he just snorts.

"You're dripping on me."

"What?"

He looks over his shoulder and gestures lower with his eyes, "You're dripping on me."

I look down between my legs and see the wetness on his lower back. I snicker, look at his face and then proceed to laugh my ass off.

Trevor just blinks at me and waits me out. When I'm done, I look at him and he looks back at me, "That only made it worse."

I start to giggle again and this time he joins me.

"Aw, fuck, I can't believe we didn't use a condom. Twice." He curses and looks at me like it might be my fault.

"I'm on the pill." I tell him and he nods.

"I know, saw the pack in the bathroom,"

"Got my letter last week," I say casually and I know he'll know know what I'm talking about, "You?"

"First of the month."

"So, we're good?" I ask and he nods.

"Still should use one," he muttered and looks down at the pool of our combined cum at the base of his spine. "It's easier to clean up at least."

I'm sitting there, a brown bottle of peroxide in one hand, a bloody cotton ball in the other and all I know is that I don't want to use one with him. Ever.

"I like feeling you," I whisper, glance at him and then jump off and dash back to the bathroom where I wash my hands and grab a wash cloth for his back. I clean him up before I go back in the bathroom, try to make some sense out of my hair. In the end, I twirl it into a bun and call it a night.

Night has fallen while I was hiding, and he's turned on the lamp. The soft glow does amazing things to his skin and hair and I just want to crawl up his body and make myself his blanket. The light glints off of his chest hair and his eyes seem to glow.

My eyes are blue, very blue, but his make me weak. The way he looks at you, he knows how to use them to get what he wants. I've seen him stare down hardened criminals with them and I've seen him comfort small children with those same eyes. They make me melt and they make me weak, but most of all, they make me love him more than I have the right to.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him, just looking for something to say. He just says my name, drawls it and I stop and breathe. Try to calm myself.

I meet his eyes and try not to tremble as I do so. "I like the feel of you, too," he tells me softly and I want to melt, right there in a puddle. I give him a small smile because if I did more than that, I would probably leap around the room like an asshole.

I walk over to the chest of drawers and open the top one. I pull on a pair of white cotton boy cut panties and a white beater tank top. I hear him curse and I frown over my shoulder at him, "What's wrong?"

He points to my outfit and wiggles his finger, "That is sexier than that dress and thong you had on earlier."

"Thanks," I tell him and when he stands, I mimic his gesture back at him, "That is sexier than what you had on earlier too... though, not much."

He looks down at his naked body and back at me, "I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement or not."

I walk over to him slowly and kiss his lips, "Oh, trust me, it's a complement because you were looking really sexy in all that black."

I leave him to do what he wants to do as I head to the kitchen. There's not much here, mostly frozen dinners and I sigh. The single man's best friend. Looks like I'm heading to the store in the morning.

I do find some frozen veggies hiding behind all of the Hungry Man meals and I'm shocked that he actually eats this shit. When I hear him behind me, I let him have it.

I pull out a chicken dinner and wiggle it under his nose, "Do you have any idea what is in these? The amount of fat and sodium? They don't even taste good."

He snickers, "After eating MRE's they taste like homemade."

Well, guess I can't argue with him there.

"Is this what you've been living off of for the last two months?" He just shrugs and toss in a little dig, because that's what he and I do when we're together, "Thought you looked heavier."

He stops and looks at me and I can tell how shocked he is. It's hard not to bust out laughing. "If I've gained weight, it's cause Boulet isn't here to eat all my food or making it toxic with all his hot sauce."

I laugh at that, "Really. Who eats Tabasco on their oatmeal?"

"That's what I asked him. He told me it's hot sauce, not Tabasco. Black men don't call it Tabasco."

"It's still disgusting. Blueberries or banana's. That's what you put in oatmeal." I put my arms around his waist and grin up at him. "You've lost weight, Trevor, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, Colette."

"How much longer?" I ask him. We need to know, at least have an idea, but _I_ need to know so I can prepare myself.

"It's a big job, I'd say at least a couple of months," he licks his lips and runs his finger over my forehead. "You gonna be able to stick this out that long?"

"I knew coming into this that it might take a while." When I try to move away he grips my arms tight and looks me dead in the eye.

"If you're under long enough, sometimes the lie becomes the truth."

"Is that what happened?" I whisper and he just looks at me, "Trevor? Who are you, really? Are you Trevor Lorette or are you Trevor Cobb?"

"I'm not sure I know anymore." He finally admits quietly but when I try to press the subject, he clams up. Ok, I'll ease off, for now. We got time. We got time...


	4. Red Horses and Black Boots

**Chapter 4**** Red Horses and Black Boots**  
Warning: Language, sex, violence  
Thanks to EvilGrin for beta

* * *

I wake the next morning with Trevor touching my face. I blink up at him and wonder why he's there for a moment before it rushes back. I stretch and smile as I reach up and put my hand over top of his.

"I got to go and meet Boulet before Linus or Frank wake up and get moving. You gonna be alright?" he asks me quietly.

I run my tongue around my dry mouth and tell him yeah. "Gonna go grocery shopping, maybe hit the shoe store." He looks at my stack of shoe boxes and then back at me.

He makes a noise and shakes his head, "I don't think you need any more shoes."

I smile up at him, "That is only about a quarter of what I own, Trev. I got a fetish."

His eyes slide lower over my body, "You got any high heeled, thigh high boots?"

I chuckle and think, _not yet, but I'll get some_. "You got a fetish I need to know about, Trevor? Do I need to pick up a whip while I'm gone?"

He chuckles and grins before he kisses me and says, "I got some handcuffs."

My mind turns to mush as I think of him, spread eagle on the bed. His hands and feet cuffed to the pillars of the poster bed, leaving his body open to me to do as I wish. I feel my body heat, feel my nipples harden more and I glance at the clock.

It's early still, only 6:30 am and we just got to sleep after midnight. I'm tired and my limbs feel heavy, but that doesn't stop the want from surfacing again.

He showered, I can smell the soap on his skin, and see the dampness of his hair. I've always loved a man fresh from the shower. When you taste their skin, you get the faint sweetness of soap.

I swallow again and whisper, "What time you meeting Marlin?"

He glances at the clock then down at my naked body as he runs his large hand over my flat stomach, "Seven."

I smile and reach for him, "We got time,"

Shaking his head, he tells me that it'll take twenty minutes to get there with some of the roads still out.

He pulls his shirt over his head as I start to unbuckle his pants, "I got to go," he mumbles around my tongue and he moves me to the middle of the bed.

"I know," I sigh and push his jeans and boxers down to his knees and free his cock. I flip him over and straddle him. When I lean in to nibble at his ear I whisper, "Put it in."

He doesn't waste any time and I feel his penis glide over my wet lips, probe and then push its way slowly inside as his hands grip my hips and push me down onto him.

Damn, I love the feel of him inside of me. Filling me fully. So deep. When I begin to move, I set a quick, breathless rhythm that drives us both mad in a matter of minutes. Mouths crush, teeth nip and hands grip.

When I throw back my head and cum, my husky cry is joined by his as we fall over the edge together. Never in my life have I ever been so in tune with another person, sexually. Where we touch each other, how we touch, it's perfect, almost synchronized. It's too good to ever give up.

I look down at his slightly red, sweat covered face and grin. "That's a good way to start the day."

He chuckles and nods in agreement then looks at the clock and curses. "If I'm late, Boulet will know something's up. Knowing him, he's likely to send S.W.A.T here. Last thing we need is Glue Boy and Love Tap seeing us knockin' boots."

I giggle and watch him as he pulls up his pants and fastens them. He looks around for his shirt and I and glance at his feet. He still had his shoes on and that makes me snicker more.

"I don't have any boots on... yet. Maybe I'll go and buy some today?"

Trevor stops and looks at me, his saltwater blue eyes full of lust and interest. He doesn't say anything but from the heated look he gives me, seems like he approves of my possible future purchase of footwear.

I watch him in the weak light of the morning sun as he fixes his clothing and grabs his wallet where it fell out onto the floor. He stops at the bedroom door, "Go back to sleep, Lettie, it's still early. We have long nights in this business and they'll expect me to show up today after cutting out early yesterday."

I can only nod at him and wonder how I could ever fall asleep after the earth shattering climax he just gave me but when I lay my head on my pillow and catch his scent, I feel my eyes start to get heavy.

"I got to go see a man about a ring," he says quietly and winks at me before he turns and walks away. I hear the front door close softly, hear his key slide into the lock and it click before silence.

I'm tired and a bit sore, but damn I feel good. I grab his pillow and hug it tight as my mind tries to work and my body fights for sleep. _See __a man about a ring..._if only that were real and not part of the illusion. Still, my heart flutters at the thought of wearing Trevor's ring. My finger brushes his ring I'm wearing on my thumb and I sigh. I don't want this part to be the lie.

I think I can deal with Trevor being a little crooked, a little bit... criminal, but I don't think I can deal with him not wanting me as his woman when this is all over.

I wake up feeling groggy and dazed. I glance at the clock and groan. It's nine am and my lazy ass is still in bed. I never sleep this long, can't remember the last time I slept past eight in years. Stretching, I squeak and yawn hugely. When I roll over, my back comes in contact with the slightly damp wet spot on the sheets.

I wince, shit, I hate laying in wet spots. Getting up, I pee and head straight to the shower and apply extra conditioner to my hair, but it still takes me five minutes to get all the tangles out of it. Some days it's a struggle not to hack it all off.

Apply cocoa butter moisturizer and look for something to eat wearing nothing but a towel. Nothing. Sighing, I dress in a pair of flair bottom jeans and a black tank top. Skipping anything more than a quick dusting of powder and lipgloss on my face, I brush my hair and leave it loose.

I slip my feet into a pair of sexy black sandals and strip the bed. While I'm heading out, I might as well do some laundry at the coin-op down the street. I search through the closet and come up empty when I try to find another set of sheets. Looks like come-fuck-me-boots and food isn't the only thing on my shopping list today.

Do a quick look over the house, see what else we might need. Add a couple extra towels to the list, some dish cloths, just your basic household things that men seem to think you only need one or two of to live.

I lock the door up tight then decided I better take a gun with me just in case. Back in, do another quick once over the room to make sure nothing that could blow our cover is left out and as my hand reaches for the door knob again, I think of my birth control pills.

Fuck, the name on them is Colette Baker. That won't do. I can't believe that I missed that, that Trevor missed it as well. I run to the bathroom and pull off the Rx label and turn in a circle wondering what to do with it. I can't put it in the trash, just in case Frank or Linus hires someone to look through it. The toilet, I think, and crumple it up and toss it in. I flush it away with a sigh and curse my stupidity.

Something that simple could have gotten us both killed. The thought is a sobering one. This isn't just about getting close to Trevor. It's about protecting him, not getting him killed because I'm so smitten that I make a stupid mistake.

Of course, no one that approved my belongings noticed the label either, but still, it's unacceptable that it was brought into the house this way.

This time, when I lock the door, my hand trembles a bit. I take a steadying breath and blow it out. I concentrate on lowering the top of my Z4 and let the fuck up slide off my shoulders. I'll tell Trevor about it when he gets home, though I don't want to. I don't want him thinking that I can't handle myself but he needs to know and it'll help him realize how easy it is to have a slip up.

I might lie to him when I try to pretend that I don't love him, but I won't lie to him about anything else that involves the mission. It's too dangerous, our lives depend on knowledge and truth. That's the real bitch isn't it? That we need to have truth, even while deeply immersed in a life of lies.

When I pull out of the short driveway, I notice a car pulling out two doors down. It's not a cop car, it's not any kind of government agency's ride, leaving me to believe that I got myself a tail courtesy of Trevor's trusting friends.

The make and model lead me to believe that it's Frank. Linus would drive something with more... style. Less blatant sex appeal. The flashy red color is about the worst you could choose for surveillance, unless you either A: don't care if you're seen, or B: think you're too good to get caught.

My bet is on option B and my money is on Frank, the stupid fuck. Tailing me in a red Mustang GT convertible, what a dumb fuck. Least I got to give him props for not putting the top down.

Ten minutes later, I pull into a small lot and hope to hell and back that no one tries to use my last name or mention that I'm a copper. I tend to keep that part quiet, for this reason alone. I don't flash my badge, or walk around in my SWAT uniform. To most people, I'm just Colette, it's safer that way.

New Orleans is a small town, smaller now after Katrina blew us to shit and back. I act casual as I get out of my car and make my way to a hot pink building. The lower floor is a sex shop with an apartment for the owner on top. Her name is Tabitha and she's really just not right in the head. She's convinced there are supernatural things that go bump in the night here in good ol' N.O. and I just smile and let her talk.

She starts telling me about this new man she's met and how buff and gorgeous he is. I laugh and she then tells me that he's the mortal enemy of her twin sister's husband. Only Tabitha would fall in love with someone that her brother-in-law hates.

"So, what are you looking for, Colette? Something to keep you hot and wet at night?" Tabitha asks me with a small wink.

I grin back at her, "Nope, I got one of those. I need something to make _him_ get all hot. He's mentioned boots..." I trail off at the wicked light in Tabitha's eyes. I nod and smile bigger, "Yes, those kind of boots. Black leather, thigh high to be exact."

Tabitha just sighs and I think she might melt in a puddle on the floor any moment. She leads me over to a dark corner of the store and picks up a huge box. After she opens it up and holds one against my leg, she grins again, "I have other accessories that go along with them,"

I can't help myself, "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Leather cuffs, chains, collar."

Cuffs we got.. collar? Now that is something that sparks my interest but I'm not sure Trevor or me are willing to go there.. yet?

"I think I'll just take the boots," I say and turn to leave but a leather bra and panties catch my attention and I grin, "And those."

I stash my purchases in my trunk and try not to think about the money I just put down to please Trevor. I'm not sure if he was teasing me about them or if he was serious. I paid cash for them out of my own pocket, because, well, it's hard to justify sex shop purchases as an expense when you're undercover to bust bank robbers.

Truth be told, I'm pretty sure me and Trevor fucking breaks almost every rule there is, but what do you expect when you put two people that are attracted to each other in the same house? It's bound to happen, maybe not this fast, but things have been brewing between Trevor and me for a long time. Well, at least on my side and from the lingering looks he's given me and how fast he's taking to the idea of being intimate with me, I would imagine that he's been tossing the idea around his head for a while also.

I'm not at all shocked to see the red little horse outside when I leave the store. I pretend to not notice as I hop in my car and make a left turn out of the lot. Next stop is a linen store. I look for a high thread count and I find a pair that's perfect in saltwater blue. They match Trevor's eyes and I love the color so much, I buy the matching quilt and shams. For the bathroom, I choose the tan, bronze and chocolate towels to go with the color scheme and for the kitchen, white; that way, they can be bleached without the color fading and turning a funky color.

When I leave and attempt to stuff my bags in the trunk, I spot the same red car and this time, Frank doesn't make too much of an attempt to hide himself from me. Is that a camera in his hand? I glance his way to let him know I'm on to him and get back in my car.

I know my stay at the laundromat is going to be a long one and I'm lucky when there is only one other person there. I stuff three washes full and settle in with a book. Forty minutes later, I get up to switch out my wash and put it in the dryer. When I turn to sit back down, I find Frank sitting in the seat next to mine.

I smile politely and settle beside him. I don't want him to think I'm afraid of him, because, well, I am. There are not many people that set my warning bells off but he's one of them. I'm a trained officer of the law. I've worked undercover on and off for years and still, my palms get sweaty as I try and act casual, cool and collected next to him. I do _not _trust this man.

"Hello, Colette," he says and tries to make it sound sexy like when Trevor does it. The drawl, coming from his mouth just sounds creepy and I can't fully suppress a shiver. I'm sure he thinks it's me going all melty for him. Not on your life, bud.

"Afternoon, Frank," I say dryly, not wanting him to think that I'm interested in him in the least. "Does Linus know you're following me around?"

He stiffens slightly but smiles, "Yes, he told me to find out more about you."

Sure he did, but I bet he told Frank to hang back, unseen. If I were something other than what I want them to think I am, I could easily hide that when I know I got a tail. Just trying to wrap my own brain around that one hurts. Let just say, if I know I'm being followed, why would I incriminate myself? Stupid asshole.

"And have you? Found anything about me other than what kind of fabric softener I use?" I ask him sweetly and turn to grin at him.

His smile turns predatory and he licks his lips, "From the look of that box you carried out of that little sex shop, you have a kinky side." Frank then has the fucking stones to run his finger down my arm. If he keeps that shit up, I might have to snap it off.

Licking his lips again, he leans in, "What's wrong? Isn't Trevor man enough for you? You need to get some extra... reinforcements?"

I snort at him, like he could give me better than Trevor. Nothing could be better than Trevor in my book so I just ignore the comment. He settles deeper into the chair and then flips up the back of my book I'm reading.

"Babylon Babies? What that hell you reading something like that for? Don't women usually read romance novels and shit? You know big strong man saves woman from sure death." He laughs at himself and I grit my teeth.

I grin at him and wink, "Who needs to read about the perfect man when I got my own at home? Excuse me," I say and get up to pull my dry sheets out. I still got another ten minutes or so on the quilt but by the time I'm done folding, that will be ready. I can see Frank giving me hot, sexual look as he gets up and then leaves me alone to stand next to his car smoking a cigarette.

When I pull out, I stop by his car and say, "I'm going to the grocery store, in case you're wondering if I like Hellmann's or Miracle Whip." I can't stop the laugh that escapes me when his eyes flash. That pissed him off good.

I grin at him, put my sunglasses on and give him a small wave as I drive off and leave him stewing. If he followed me to the store, he hid better than he had all day. By the time I made it home, I was hot, tired and just a little bit cranky.

Trevor opens the door as I shut the engine off and scowls at me. My car is loaded down with bags and he grumbles something about me buying out the whole store. I scowl at him and tell him there was more in the trunk and go inside to wash my hands and face.

I always hate going food shopping. I just feel so dirty after, my hands. All those people touching their money and their snot nosed kids and raw chicken and then touching the cart. Ick. I'm not a germaphobe, but I wash as soon as I get in the door.

Trevor shuts the door a little smartly after he's hauled in everything from the car and looks at me. "What the hell is all of this?"

"Food, sheets, towels. There's two of us, in case you failed to notice, and towels get musty fast in this heat and I sure as hell don't plan on going to the laundromat every damn day and have Frank keep me company as I wash out my panties."

Trevor's eyes flash at me and he takes a step closer, "Wait? Frank was there?"

I blink up at him, realizing this wasn't the way I wanted to tell him and exhale. I can see the unabashed anger growing in his eyes and it makes me a little bit nervous.

"Yes," I say and swallow, "He followed me all day, from the time I left the house. He said that Linus told him too, but have a feeling that he was supposed to do it on the downlow, not in my face and not making conversation in the laundromat."

Trevor curses a blue streak and then asked me if he hurt me. "No, Trev, I'm fine, just creeped out."

Trevor pulls out a chair and sits down in it. "Where all did you go? Tell me step by step."

Step by step, I turn away so he can't see my face flame. I start to unload the groceries before the frozen stuff melts and the cold stuff gets warm. He watches me, I can feel his eyes on the back of my head. When I reach for a bag on the table, he grabs my wrist and says my name.

I got no defense against that. My thoughts scatter and I can't maintain the embarrassment that was gnawing at me moments ago. Why should I feel embarrassed anyway? He's seen me naked, heard me scream his name as I came. He's tasted me, though I haven't had the pleasure to return the favor. It's on the top of my list though. I look at him and think about dropping down on my knees right now, unfastening his pants and taking him into my mouth.

He cocks his head to the side, raises both brows at me like he knows what I'm thinking and just waits out my wicked thoughts.

I lick my lips and force my eyes away from his groin, "Well, I stopped by Tabitha's shop,"

"The sex shop?" he asked me with a shocked look on his face, "Why would you stop there when you knew he was following you?"

I shrug, turn away from him and go back to putting the dry and canned food away. "I wanted to pick up something and besides," I turn and look at him suspiciously, "how do you know Tabitha and that she owns a sex shop?" I raise my brow at him and he just grins and looks kind of sheepish. "Uhmm hummm... right, Trev. Someday, I'm gonna get you to spill all of those wicked little secrets you got locked inside."

He just chuckles and tries to turn the conversation back on me. He's charming, I'll give him that, but that doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the fact that he's holding a lot of stuff back from me and if we're gonna be partners, I just might need to know it.

After I got everything where it goes, I put my hands on the counter and drop my head with a sigh, "Trevor," I say and while he's still waiting for more info on Frank, I know he senses the tone of my voice.

I hear the chair scrape as he gets up and walks toward me. "What happened?" he asks, his voice tight.

"Before I left today, I did a quick search of the house, for clues about who we really are,"

I can not only hear his sigh, but I feel it on the back of my neck, "What did we miss?"

"My pills," I tell him softly and he's silent for a minute.

"Did you bring them in or did they?"

_They_, are the department higher ups. _They_, are the ones running the show.

"They did, I was being debriefed when my personal stuff was moved here. Whoever set this little thing up, fucked up, big time." I turn and look at him, "Something like that could get us killed, Trevor, and we both missed it. If I didn't think to check them before I left, Linus or anyone that works for him could have come in here and saw that. Shit, they could have placed a bug while I was gone."

Trevor shakes his head, "Naw, I checked when I got home. The house is clean, but the pills, I don't like that. That's a rookie mistake, or an intentional one."

"Shit, never thought of that." My stomach clenches at the thought. A set up? Why? Why us? Me? "You think someone's trying to set us up here?"


	5. Illusions, guns, rings and lies

**Chapter 5****  
Warning: Language, violence****, hints of abuse  
Thanks to Evilgrin and Patti for beta**

**  
**  


* * *

"It's possible?" He closed his eyes for a few moments and I can almost hear the gears grinding in his head. "We got new ID's, new credit cards, even the cars are registered in our aliases, this doesn't make any sense."

"Who are you, really, Trevor?" When he just looks at me, I scoff and look away for a moment before I turn and look back at him. This time, I get in his face and let my anger flare, "One of these days, your secrets are gonna get one or both of us killed. Maybe it's time you learned to trust me because it's my ass on the line here , too."

I storm past him and he grabs my arm. I glare at him until he drops it and looks away guiltily. Whatever he's hiding, it's big, bigger than this whole fucking mess I'm finding myself in the middle of.

I busy myself with making the bed and after a few minutes, I can feel him standing there, watching me. As I fight with the sheet, I silently curse him, and all men for that matter. What is it with them and trust? Letting someone in, letting someone get close. They get hurt once by a woman and the rest of us never live it down. But a woman, well we're just supposed to get right back up and kiss the ass of the next male that tries to keep us at a distance, and still be in their bed.

He closes the distance between us and I can feel the heat of him at my back.

"I can't tell you,"

I turn and look up at him. I want to glare, but my body betrays me and I feel my eyes well with tears, "Why?"

"You're safer not knowing, at least for now."

He tells me and I just don't understand that. I've always been of the mind that the more info you got, the better off you are. Images flash though my mind. Him with a woman in his arms, tears in his eyes. The way he held her to his chest as she died. She should have been a stranger to him, just a woman caught up in a gang of thieves but there was more. A lot more.

I swallow the lump in my throat and blink the moisture away from my eyes, "Is it because of that woman, Trevor? Six months ago, you held her as she died, is it her?" He flinches when I bring it up, pain clouds his face and he doesn't attempt to hide it from me.

"Partly," he whispers and tries to step away.

"No, Trev, please. Just... whatever it is, whatever you were or whatever you think you are, it doesn't matter," I try to tell him but he cuts me off.

"It should. Why are you so willing to forgive any sins that I might have, Colette? What kind of secrets are you hiding?"

I look up at him, my heart hammering in my chest. "You already know my secret, Trevor. Don't lie to me and tell me you don't. Don't disregard me like that." He cups my face and I let a tear fall. Trevor brushes it away with his thumb and kisses my forehead.

"Did you love her?" I ask him quietly.

He lets out a long breath before he answers, "In another time, Colette, in another life."

"Ok," I say gently and let the subject drop. He's given me enough for now, I guess. There is one of two ways I can take what he just said. Either he was part of that crew or he was undercover with them; but I know he's not about to tell me which one it was, not yet.. not now.

"Ok," he repeats back to me and then helps me finish the bed.

We're both quiet now, unsure what to say, how to act. Trevor and I have never had an awkward silence between us in the year we've know each other, but right now, we're both so raw.

I make dinner and let him have his space. He's in the small living room cleaning our guns. The smell of gun oil and his cologne is turning me on and I can't help but giggle at that. He looks up at me and smiles.

"What?" he asks with a small, almost soft smile.

I grin at him as I set the table, "I never thought cleaning a gun could be so sexy."

Trevor's smile grows bigger and he finishes his .45 and puts it on the coffee table. He stands and walks toward me and I think everything about this man is sexy. The way he walks, talks, thinks. Man, I'm in deep. He gives me a quick kiss as he passes to wash his hands and then peeks in the pot I've got simmering on the stove.

"Smells good."

It is good, I'm a good cook, I'll admit it. Spaghetti with homemade meatballs and bread. Ok, I'll admit that the bread is the frozen kind you take out, raise and then bake yourself. I've never had good luck with bread. Always bland or dense. The frozen is kinda hard to fuck up, but that's not saying I haven't. Sometimes it's just damn hard to wait all those hours to thaw, and I put it in a little early... that makes it dense too. Still yummy though.

"Thank you." Normally I'd have a glass of wine with this dinner but since he's not a drinker, I put on a fresh pot of coffee for him. He seems grateful and takes a steamy cup.

"So, what did Boulet have to say?" I ask him as I reach into the fridge to get out the salad.

"Oh, shit, OH!" He smiles, puts his cup down and leaves the room. I hear him shuffling around the bedroom before he comes back out with a small box.

I just look at him, unsure what to say or do. There's an engagement ring in there, a ring that I've dreamed about receiving for a long time, but not like this. Not for this reason. I wanted it from Trevor because he really loves me and wants to marry me, not for a mission. Not for show.

He opens the white velvet box and I can't help but gasp._ It's not real. It's not real..._ I chant to myself. It's for the mission. Not for real.

I stare at it, unsure what to do, unable to say anything. It's gorgeous, beautiful, more than I could have ever hoped for and it's all a lie. My heart breaks even as he takes it out of the box with unsteady fingers and grabs my left hand.

Trevor slides the ring on my finger and I suck in a shuddering breath. It's a perfect fit, snug, but not tight. The large pink stone spans almost the width of my finger. I'm speechless, and he seems to be having a hard time with words also.

Clearing his throat, he tries to lighten the mood, "They tried to give me a round, plain ass, white diamond, but I said that white diamonds were too boring for you. You needed something unique and different, strong and feminine."

When I look up at him, he looks away for a second, uncomfortable, and then back at me.

"Do you like it?" he asks, unnerved by my silence. I can see the edge of panic and fear in his eyes.

"It's... beautiful," I tell him quietly.

He lets out a cleansing breath and smiles. I try to smile back, try to swallow the bile that's working its way up my throat and into my mouth.  
_  
Illusion. It's just for show. Not real... not real.__  
__  
_Trevor frowns at me, a worried look coming into his eyes, "Can you handle this, Colette?"

I nod and let out a small strained laugh. I scrub my face with my hands and snort. I opt for the truth, because nothing else will help him understand.

"When I volunteered for this, I didn't expect it to go as far as it has in such a short time. Only after I agreed did they decide to have us live together and the whole fiancé thing, well that was your idea, not mine. It's kinda hard, Trevor, I'll admit it."

I sigh and sit down at the table. Everything was happening so fast and I don't expect any kind of declaration of love from him, but this will take some time to wrap my brain around.

He sits down in the chair beside me and rubs my back for a bit before he finally speaks, "I do care about you, Colette. I thought about what it'd be like, you and me." He sighs and shakes his head, "It's never good to get involved with someone you work with..."

"I know," I say softly. It's really dumb when you're both cops and have other people's lives in your hands. It makes you worry about one person more than the other, and well, that's just not safe.

He looks at me, those blue eyes searing me and I can't turn away from him, not for anything.

I open my mouth and find myself horrified at the words that are spilling out, "Do you remember that day that I almost got shot?"

I see the temper flare in his eyes just at me mentioning it, so I'd say that's a big yes.

"Do you know why I almost got shot?"

"Because you weren't paying attention to what the fuck was going on." He growls.

I nod and suck on my bottom lip. "Yep. You're right, my mind was somewhere else, my eyes were looking somewhere else."

This time I look him dead in the eyes, "They were on you, Trevor. Your hair to be exact. The different color of it when the sun hits it just right. Lot of red in there, some blond, even a stray strand or two of black."

I reach up and touch it now, feel the curls I love, the softness of it wrap around my fingers. "I've been involved with you for a long time now, you just didn't know it." I let out a small laugh, "You were so pissed at me. When we got back to HQ, you reamed me out good, you remember that?"

He nods, "Yeah, I remember. Wanted to put you over my knee."

We both laugh then at that. The innocent phrasing, the quick flare of heat that we both feel.

"You came at me full barrel, eyes all flashing, that vein in your forehead busting." I grin at him as he frowns at me again, "I went home that night and sobbed. Not cried, I sobbed."

I stood up and looked down at him, "I almost died, because of you, then you chewed me out. Captain chewed me out and Love Tap ripped me a new one. I've learned my lesson about paying attention, Trevor, the hard way. I'll deal with this too, I just need some time, ok?"

He nods again, and falls back into silence. I pull the ring off my thumb, look at it and wish that I didn't have to give it back. I hand it to him, kiss his forehead and tell him that I'm gonna finish dinner.

Truth of it is, I need to get away from him. His scent, mixed with the gun oil, smells so tasty, I'm having a hard time thinking.

The weight of the ring seems to weigh me down. The pink catches the light above the stove and flashes at me mockingly. I grit my teeth and remind myself that it was Trevor Lorette that gave me the ring, not Trevor Cobb.

It's just for show, like the dresses and the car. It all has to go back after this is done, even Trevor. I boil the pasta and breathe the pain away so when I face him again, I got a clear head.

There is more at stake here than my heart. Lives, and maybe millions of dollars. We've allowed ourselves 24 hours to get used to being together, to get physically intimate, but now the real work begins.

Now we got to sell it. We're being watched by Linus, by Frank and by the cops. Who knows how many of them are hanging around. I saw a suit out and about today, could have been a Fed but I can't be sure. For some reason, I've always had a hard time spotting Feds. Most cops don't, and this is one of my weaknesses.

Trevor had gotten up and wondered around the house at some point while I was cooking. I call him when dinner is ready and as we eat, we go over all he's learned in the last two months.

"Linus is the face man," he tells me, "There's someone else behind the scene that's got the real money and power. He's the one with the connections and contacts. I haven't met him yet, still working my way in close to Linus. Frank," Trevor's eyes fill with anger again and I grin at him.

"You really don't like him do you?" I ask and Trevor shakes his head.

"Saw him smack a dancer around once for no reason other than she smiled at me." I feel the jealousy flare again and I try to tamp it down. "Split her lip open and I couldn't do much about it. I just joined the crew and Jimmy stepped in, hissed something to the girl and then all three of them disappeared in the back room. I never saw her again at the club."

"You think he killed her?" I gasp and Trevor shakes his head.

"No, but I don't think she was willing either. I asked Jimmy about her a few weeks later, casual like, and he said that she got a job in Milwaukee, of all places, and was working his club there. My guess is that they banged her up good and it took a while for her to heal. Instead of trying to explain her absence, he just moved her to another state."

"Motherfucker," I hiss and toss down my fork. I curse to myself, fight an internal battle that I know I'm gonna lose and then I look up at Trevor, "I think Frank was taking pictures of me."

"What?" he snaps, "You're just tellin' me this now? Dammit, Colette!"

I flinch when his chair scrapes loudly on the floor as he stands. He begins to pace and I try to return to eating but my hand is shaking so badly that I can't. I set my fork down, take a drink of milk and watch Trevor.

With each step, he gets more angry. I can see it in his eyes, the tenseness of his body. He's pissed, more than pissed, it's almost ... scary. This isn't the cool, mysterious man that he tries to show the world. This man is hard, angry and dangerous. This man, I do not know. This is the root of him, the fire that drives him, this is where the secrets lie, smoldering. This is the side he doesn't want me to see and it's the side I've been trying to find since we first met.

Trevor stops and then begins to make his way to the door. I jump up and ask him where he's going.

He just turns and gives me a a look that makes me shiver. "You are NOT going to see Frank, Trevor. NO."

He takes a step toward me and cocks his head, "You think you can stop me? I go where I want to go."

"You are not blowing this mission on an asshole like Frank, Trevor, I won't let you!"

He laughs an evil little laugh and snorts, "You won't let me? What are you gonna do to stop me, Colette?"

I give him a hard shove and he slams his back against the door, "Whatever I have to."


End file.
